editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Theories
=Theories= These are various theories a lot of fans mentioned. It's unclear which theory is true or false yet. Who Killed Phone Dude In the very first game and in Night 4, Phone Dude said that he won't be around to send any messages. In his phone call, there are some banging noises keep displaying even louder, and nearing the end, a toreador march song is playing, then strange moans, followed by a static. Whoever that causes Phone Dude's death is possibly one of the robots. Especially Mei Hua and Tiwa, but the player can still hear moans in the ending, this also said that maybe Rosary or Yuri is also responsible for this. Lastly, right before the call ends, a static robots doesn't make, possibly Nasissa's is displaying. Nasissa can also be safe to assume that she is also responsible. Possible Killers One likely theory that Mei Hua could be responsible. Because when Phone Dude talks, banging noises were heard and gets louder and louder. Maybe Phone Dude think that when Mei Hua knocks the last time, she could have return back to the Pirate Cove as giving up. But that turned out false as she might have ran back as the left door is left open after she left. Another theory that Tiwa was the killer. Because when the ending is near, her jingle is playing. This is not quite confirmed that the power had ran out, but it is a possibility. Some say that she could had snuck in, but the jingle doesn't play when she is in there. There's another theory that Nasissa is the killer. Because at the ending, there's a scream that she usually made. But this theory is not had been confirmed. Yuri is yet also responsible for this. As Yuri snuck into the room and killed him. It's possible that while Phone Dude had the door shut from Mei Hua attacking, he was looking at the monitor, at the kitchen. If Tiwa was in there at this moment, her jingle would have been playing, which would have been loud enough to be caught on the call. During this time, Yuri could have made it inside The Office, where she played her groaning sound. The Phone Dude could have noticed this and immediately dropped his monitor, which would have killed him. This theory could have make sense though. Where was he Stuffed One likely theory for this is that Phone Dude is stuffed into Nasissa suit, as Nasissa is likely empty and kept in the backroom mostly. No endoskeleton seems to be inside of her even the player saw some. Another theory that he was stuffed into Tiwa suit, as in one of the Hallucinations, one image has Tiwa with red pupils. It is safe to assume that Phone Dude was stuffed into her. And this is why Tiwa is more smarter than the others, because Phone Dude might be an adult, and maybe Tiwa has a mind of an adult. This can also prove that why Tiwa likes to mess with the player a lot. Mei Hua is a Good Girl This theory makes Mei Hua the most beloved robot in the whole game. Because when Mei Hua attacks the player, she doesn't lunges to the player's face, instead she just leans next to the door and screams. While in the second game, she is much different. However, some people stick to their guns and say why she jumps on the player is to give you a fluffy hug. Also, even Phone Dude mentions Mei Hua only in the second night, Mei Hua can already running towards the player and jumpscare them in the first night. Some fans said that why this happen is because she just wants to check on the player to see if they're okay. = Rumors = These were various rumors that are fan-made realistic rumors which turns out to be really fake. Even some of them are placed on YouTube, it's quite possible that the user could had added the fake image into it. 1/9/8/7 Setting In the Custom Night from the first game, some people said that this setting will unlock a secret ending. However, this had annoyed the developer. So the developer had to revenge them by get game-crashed by Nasissa's kill screen with this setting. This is also the only true rumor. 0/7/7/7 or 7/7/7/7 Some people said that these settings will unlock the disabled Kitchen camera. Sadly, this had been proven false. Sparky The Dog This is one of the popular rumors, which is that someone on video spotted a secret sixth robot. It looked like a dog robot and the fan community dubbed him "Sparky The Dog". Sparky is a dog robot with a missing arm. His appearance is in the door exit of the Backstage. However, this is false, as this image is from Tumblr, and the creator even said that he was not real. Category:Game mechanics